


When Fire meets Ice (Part One)

by NicholeRivera19



Series: Fire&Ice [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fear, Love at First Sight, Mild Angst, Mugging, loki to the rescue, mention of sexual & verbal abuse, some fluffy fluffy fluffity fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki gets dragged to Earth he begins to sulk because he's Mr. Third Wheel with Jane Foster hanging around. Until he sees her. The one woman who he can't seem to figure out, but he sure as hell will want to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Fire meets Ice (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at a Loki Fan-Fiction. Comments are greatly appreciated! :D  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Also, if anything about sexual or verbal abuse is a trigger, please skip! Please please please! I don't want anyone feeling horrible or anything of that sort.

"Come on, Brother. You've been sulking around the palace, ever since the Allfather let you out of prison. Just come and see Jane with me", Thor begged his younger brother for the longest time. Loki rubbed his temples, highly aggravated with his older brother. He sighed.

"Alright, you bumbling oaf. I'll go with you to see Jane. But I won't enjoy it"! He said.

"Great! Than we shall go now"! Thor boomed, clasping his brother on the shoulder. They walked down the hall, heading for the Bifrost.

"We would like to go to Midgard, Heimdall", Thor requested. Heimdall nodded, blinking his golden eyes. Thor and Loki both arrived just two blocks away from Jane's apartment in an alleyway, thankfully it was daytime. Not that they would be attacked. Loki crosses his arms as Thor starts walking to Jane's apartment. He knocked three times and they heard a loud thump, and then the door opened to Jane. Her hair was everywhere and she looked flustered, a huge smile broke across her face.

"Thor! What, what are you doing here?"She asked. He smiled, stepping in to hug her. She tried to wrap her arms around his hulking figured, but her arms were too short so she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I thought I would come and visit my favourite woman. Jane, can we go to that coffee shop you took me to the first time I came here?" He asked her. She nodded as Loki stayed on the porch of her apartment. While Thor and Jane caught up, Loki busied himself with watching the surroundings. He heard a door open and close; he spotted a female leaving her apartment. He couldn't see what she looked like but he caught the sight of her wheat coloured hair and the slim fitted midgardian attire known as skinny jeans.

"Loki, it's...good I guess, to see you", Jane said snapping Loki out of his thoughts. He turned and smiled his best smile, crossing his arms.

"Jane, it is good to see you as well. You are looking well. Are we off to the coffee shop then"? He said amiably. She nodded, holding onto Thor's arm. Thor led them down the steps to her apartment and Loki followed behind them. He sighed a bit in annoyance, but he kept his eyes open for the petite blonde he had seen. As they entered the shop, Jane led Thor and Loki to the table that Jane and Thor had frequented the most. Thor took out Jane's seat for her and she sat down smiling, as Loki rolled his eyes. He sat down in his own seat, leaning back lazily and he surveyed the small amount of people in the shop. Thor stayed standing.

"What would you like to drink? I shall get the beverages", he offered.

"I'd like a mocha cappuccino with caramel sauce", Jane piped up. She smiled broadly, the love she had for Loki's older brother exuded from her in every possible way. It almost made Loki smile.  _Almost._ Thor turned his gaze upon his younger and he noticed Loki was watching Jane, seemingly deep in thought.

"And for you, Brother?" Thor asked. Loki mulled the options over in his head and then fixated his deep green eyes on his brother.

"I'll just have what is that dark, hot liquid that other mortals put sugar in?" He asked. Jane laughed and Loki shot her a glare.

"Coffee...You want a coffee", she offered. Loki's lips formed a tight line, and he shrugged it off.

"Yes, that. A  _coffee_ ", he answered Thor. Thor nodded and made his way to the front where the line was. Loki and Jane kind of just watched each other, both jumping when they heard a loud crash and Thor's loud voice. 

"I am so sorry, please forgive me! I was not paying attention to my surroundings", he said graciously. Jane and Loki both rushed over to see what happened. Loki saw Thor help up a familiar, slim form. Loki reached forward to help Thor with helping her up. Her blouse and jeans had coffee spilled on them, she slowly lifted her head. 

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either", she quipped. Loki's eyes roved over her from head to toe, admiring her figure. She was slim, with subtle curves. Her skin was the colour of fresh peaches in the summer; his eyes slowly traveled up. He glanced swiftly at her eyes, observing her facial features as well. She had sophisticated cheekbones, amber coloured eyes and small but luscious lips. His eyes met hers as he offered his hand to her, while Thor and Jane exchanged looks of surprise. 

"I am Loki of Asgard, brother of Thor", he said softly. Bethany raised an eyebrow at him and a smile graced her lips revealing white, even teeth. She shook his hand.

"I am Bethany...of Earth. Daughter of Alan and Clarissa", she said cheekily. He felt his lip twitch with a smirk, but he didn't offer anything else.   
  


"Bethany, will you allow me to replenish the drink I have spilled?" Thor asked. Bethany shook her head.

"No thank you. I have to be going, I have work, but thank you for your kind offer", she smiled and turned on her heel, walking off. Loki watched every step she took, a dazed look breaking across his face and his mouth hung partially open. He felt Thor poke his arm jovially.

"Brother, why do you have the look of a child who got caught stealing a cookie?" He questioned. Loki growled lowly and crossed his arms again for the hundredth time.

"No reason. I'm...going to go home. I feel rather exhausted", he said feigning a yawn. Thor looked concerned, Jane knew better. 

"If you'd like to, you can sleep at my apartment Loki. I have a spare bedroom", she said. Loki looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. He inclined his head to her. "If it's not too much trouble, I think I will do just that", he answered her. She smiled, and then looked up at Thor. Thor smiled down at the little woman whom was trying to hug him around the waist still. Loki half bowed to them and exited the coffee shop, smoothing his hands down his chest. He walked the short distance from the shop to Jane's house. He opened the door and he entered Jane's apartment, enjoying the cleanliness of the room. He closed the door behind him and walked around, looking for the spare bedroom. Upon finding it, he walked in and closed that door behind him as well. He slipped into nothing but his underclothes, sliding into the soft sheets. He looked around the room, his eyes falling on the digital clock. It read one forty-five and he sighed contentedly, starting to feel warm. His eyes closed and he fell asleep, dreaming of nothingness. 

\----------------------------------

Bethany walked into work half an hour late and her jerk of a boss was eyeing her angrily from across the bar. Bethany quickly clocked in and got to work, walking to her station to take the customers orders. She smiled cordially and then her smile hardened as she felt a sound smack across her backside. 

"Hey baby, what say you and me get out of here, and go make a little music of our own", he grunted. She hissed when he slapped him again and then swiftly turned on her heel, walking to the bar where her boss was lining up shot glasses. She slapped her little order book down onto the bar and he glowered at her. 

"I quit"! She exclaimed. He bared his teeth at her maliciously.

"You can't quit"! He said fiercely. She untied her apron and threw it on the counter as well, pulling her hoodie on over her head.

"I just did"! She fired back. She grabbed her purse from under the cabinet and stormed out, digging in her purse for her house keys. She always liked to have her hand on her keys so she could get inside right away. Her thoughts wandered to that of the raven haired man she had seen earlier that morning. She smiled softly, his hand had been soft but firm. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind, one arm tightly wound itself around her waist and the other covered her mouth tightly. She was crushed against a warm body, but her mind was screaming for help and she felt as if she were drowning. She was dragged backwards into an alleyway and her mouth was uncovered, but only momentarily. She was slammed against the wall with a hard blow to her face and she felt blood rush out of her nose. She whimpered, throwing her purse at her attacker. Hoping that they would just take her purse and leave her alone; she felt another blow to her face. She felt a sound kick to the side of her ribs and she heard a small crack. She braced her hands on the floor to stand when she felt someone stomp on her hand and another audible crack as an iron-hot pain shot through her index finger. She cried out, earning herself another punch to the face. A whimper escaped her lips when she heard scuffling of feet and the fading sounds of footsteps. She could feel herself shaking when she heard footsteps coming closer and she pressed herself against the brick wall. 

"Stop moving, you'll faint if you move any more", a smooth voice said. Bethany tried opening her eyes, but her lids felt heavy. Her breaths were shallow and she covered her face with her hands, starting to hyperventilate. She was suddenly lifted in the air bridal style and she flinched, letting another whimper out. Her face fell against the chest of her suppose savior and she felt leather against her cheek. She heard her front door click open, and she strained against the arms that were holding her. She was deposited on her couch ungracefully and let out a sob. Instantly she felt hands on her and she jerked away, trying to open her eyes more. She rubbed at her eyes when cool hands gently pushed hers away and traced around her eyes, lightly going over her eyelids. Her amber eyes met emerald. Her breath hitched in her throat as she started shaking again.

"Loki?" She whispered. His mouth was in a tight line as he tilted her face to the lamp he had switched on near the couch. He examined her bruising on her cheekbone, his fingertips ghosting over it gently. His face was dark with anger and his jaw clenched as he continued to examine the rest of her. He hesitated near her ribs and she knew he wasn't trying to advance on her sexually. She lifted her hoodie from over her head and bit her lip to hold back a whine from the pain. She tasted pennies in her mouth as she bit through her lip. His hand pulled up her shirt to just where the bruising was. He pressed his palm against her ribs and she shifted uncomfortably. He made her look at him.

"Don't move. I'm trying to help", he ordered. She obliged and resumed letting him feel around her ribs. She looked down at her ribs and noticed the bruising was fading just a tad, but it also felt better. "That's all I am capable of doing. I can help you wrap it, but I'll have to check it again in two weeks. I'll show you how to wrap it as well because I won't always be able to help", he said smoothly. Bethany pulled her shirt down and hugged him, starting to weep. Loki  was stunned, not understanding why she hugged him. He awkwardly hugged her back, his arms around her shoulders. Her sobs echoed in the stillness of the silence in her apartment as she gripped him as tight as she could without hurting herself. He soon found himself stroking her hair and rubbing a small circle on her arm, trying to get her to calm down. For over an hour they stayed in the same position, her sobs slowing down and she let go of him sluggishly. He heard her sniff a few times, wiping her eyes as well. He caught a stray tear on the back of his hand that she had missed, she flinched and his hand was gone. He stood slowly, clasping his hands behind his back.

"I must get the bandage to wrap that", he said. His remark caught her off guard and she stared at him, startled. He walked to her bathroom briskly, opening the medicine cabinet. He looked through the objects in it and when he found the one he was searching for, he walked back to the living room. He watched her and he was stunned, trying to understand why midgardian men would hurt their women like this. Sure, Loki found himself demanding of the women he'd been with but he would never lay his hand on them to hurt them. He walked around the couch and resumed his seat next to her, lifting her shirt off completely. Bethany hissed in pain, and his eyes met hers apologetically.

"I need you to lift your arms above your head as far as you can without hurting", he murmured. She wiped her eyes again using her wrist, and lifted her arms up. He set to work of wrapping the ACE bandage around her ribs, making sure not to touch the still dark bruise. His eyes never left the pattern he was making and as he finished up, taping the end, he heard her mumble softly,

"Thank you, Loki of Asgard". He gave her a curt nod, standing as he did.

"I'll take my leave. You should take those pain pills your silly little medicine man sells to you", he said firmly. She nodded and stood gingerly, testing the wrap around her. She flinched horribly and Loki's eyes roved over her petite form, wondering what else was hurting her. She held her hand up and he saw the way her finger was bent and he knew it was broken. He had her sit down and he looked around her kitchen for objects to make a homemade splint,  _such trouble for a puny mortal_ he thought to himself. He didn't find much and then he looked at the bandage tape he had used to tape her wrap. He sat down again and took her hand in his softly, keeping the finger in the position it was in. He used the tape to tape it to her middle finger to keep it immobilized. He released her hand and she looked at him, looking exhausted.

"You will have to see a doctor that will just keep it still long enough until you have the moment to do so", he informed her. She nodded, reaching for the blanket on her couch.

"Do you have those little pills?" He asked. She nodded and used her uninjured hand to point back in the direction of the bathroom. He sighed, obviously vexed. He gathered the tape and bandage, standing again and walked to the bathroom. He put the items in his hand away in the medicine cabinet and took out a small bottle called ibuprofen. He walked back to the living room and then to the kitchen, looking for the glasses. Bethany was watching, more stunned than anything else.  _I wonder why he would help a complete stranger. He doesn't seem like the type of person to go and just help some woman he just met_ , she thought to herself. He made a huff sound when he finally found the glasses, his nostrils flared slightly in agitation. He turned on the water from the tap and filled the glass up halfway and as he walked back to her sitting on the couch, his eyes locked with hers. He watched as a soft pink lit up her cheeks and he turned away so as not to make her uncomfortable. He shook out two pills into his hands and held them to her, holding the glass while he waited for her to take them. She reached for them and when her fingers brushed against his palm, he felt an almost uncomfortable drop in his stomach. She reached for the glass and he obliged, helping her drink. She swallowed the water along with the pain pills and he stood again.  _  
_

"Now, I will take my leave. I'll be back in a fortnight", he said quietly. She nodded slowly and he could see the fatigue etched in her facial features. He strode to the front door, leaving swiftly. She heard a click as the door was locked, her eyes on her house key sitting on the coffee table in front of her. She felt so drained and she couldn't help but smile at the way he helped her, especially when he didn't have to. She yawned and her eyes closed as she leaned against the big couch pillow. She pulled the blanket onto her body and slowly drifted into a sleep, seeing Loki's face.

Loki made his way back to Jane's apartment, knowing he would have to wait until Thor was done with her that they would be able to go home. He knocked three times and Jane answered, smiling up at Loki.

"Where have you been, Loki?" She asked curiously. She stepped back, inviting him in and he stepped inside.

"I helped some woman who was attacked", he answered vaguely. He looked around. "Where's Thor?" He questioned. Jane pointed down the hall.

"In the bathroom taking a shower. Really? You helped a woman? Why would you do that? That's not like you", she said. He quirked an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Well...two against one seems hardly fair. Especially when the young woman in question has a small frame and did nothing threatening", he replied. Jane tilted her head.

"Did you know her?" She asked. Loki shook his head. _No, I wish_  he thought to himself. "No, why would I know a woman from this dreadful place?" He asked disdainfully. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't it be funny if you fell in love with a girl from this realm?" She asked cheekily. He scowled at her.

"No, it would not be amusing in any way, shape of form, Foster", he retorted. The bathroom door opened to reveal a freshly showered Thor in jeans and blue T-shirt.

"Are you ready to take our leave, Brother?" Loki questioned. Thor nodded and then stretched, walking down the hall to stand next to Jane. He pulled her in for a tight, loving embrace and kissed her softly. She pulled back, not wanting to make Loki any more uncomfortable than he was. Within fifteen minutes, Thor and Loki were back in Asgard. Loki clasped his brother on the shoulder, walking off to his bed chambers. He closed his doors and undressed, in nothing but his undergarments. He yawned, leaning back on his bed. His thoughts slowly wandered towards Bethany as he drifted off to sleep. 

\----------------------------------

The next two weeks dragged on and Bethany was a tad depressed. Being attacked that night brought on a slew of memories of her childhood and teen years. She was in her apartment sitting on her couch, her ribs nicely taped up. Her laptop was up and running, as she scrolled through pages and pages of ads. She sighed, pushing it away and stood, walking to her kitchen. She ran her hand through her hair, her thoughts wandered to Loki. He had been so gentle, as if handling his mother's china, almost tender. She shook her head, pushing those thoughts away.  _No, they always leave. Don't trust him, he will use that against you. He is the trickster God and he will hurt you_ , she thought quietly. She got herself a glass of water and took a long pull on it, sighing after she swallowed. She padded down the hall to her bedroom, walking to her closed and retrieved a towel. She walked back to her bathroom when there was three sharp, loud knocks on her front door. She walked to her door and opened it, staring. Loki was standing there, his hands clasped behind his back once again. "Bethany", he drawled. She raised her eyes to his, swallowing slowly.

"Yes?" She responded. He arched his eyebrow, expecting her to stand back and let him in. He cleared his throat.

"Are you going to leave me on the threshold or invite me in?" He asked curtly. She seemed to have broken out of a trance.

"O-Oh! Right. I'm sorry", she stuttered. She stepped to the side and he walked in slowly as she closed the door. She turned to face him and she gulped when she felt his hand cup her chin. He tilted her face to his, and then to the left and right.

"Your bruises are yellowing and they look much better", he observed. Her breath caught when she felt his own breath tickle her skin. His hand moved to the hem of the red T-shirt she was wearing and he clucked his tongue.

"Red doesn't look appealing on you. Green is better", he muttered. She rolled her eyes a bit as he pulled her shirt up and started to remove the bandage.

"Are you still tender here?" He asked placing his palm lightly on the bruise. She nodded and lifted her arm up.

"It still hurts a bit, but not as much as...that night. I even went to the doctor and he gave me a better splint. He said in about eight weeks I can go to a small splint and then"- "Are you hungry?" He asked, cutting her off. She huffed and then crossed her arms.

"No...well yes. I was just about to make lunch", she retorted rather shortly.

"Great, I will eat here then. However, I would like to ask you a few questions. If that's not too much to ask for", he replied smoothly. _Silvertongued bastard_ , she thought. She shrugged and then flinched, feeling the strain in her ribs.

"Fine, but you're going to help", she said. He arched an eyebrow at her again.

"Such a tedious task should not fall upon a Prince...I do not want to help", he retaliated. She raised her eyebrows.

"Then I guess you won't be able to eat", she argued. His nostrils flared, indicating she was annoying him.

"I will not be made fun"- "I did not say anything that would have made fun of you. I simply insinuated that if you do not help me, you will not eat. Nor will I answer your questions", she replied.  He huffed in annoyance and then shrugged as if deciding something major. He walked into her kitchen and then looked at her.

"Well....I'm waiting. What do you need help with?" He asked, keeping his tone even. She followed him stiffly, her muscles sore and still bruised. She pointed to the cabinet just above her stove, and he opened the cabinet door.

"Just two of those cans right there please", she asked. He looked at her from under his eyelashes for a moment before reaching up and bringing two of the cans down. As she reached for one, he held it above his head.

"First question", he taunted. She glared but nodded.

"Fine, first question", she hissed between clenched teeth. His face suddenly grew dark, his eyes darkening with anger.

"Why would you walk home alone? Even Asgardian women know better than to travel somewhere alone in the night of a bad city", he remarked. She blinked a few times, wondering why he was so upset.

"Well, it's not like I had anyone to walk me home. I just quit my job and I wanted to be home as soon as possible", she said slowly. He seemed appeased by the answer as he slowly handed her the can. He felt his stomach drop when her fingertips brushed against his, sending a short bolt of desire through his veins. He clenched his fist shortly after she took the can. When she reached for the other, he again held it above his head.

"Second question?" He seemed to ask. Bethany looked up at him, blinking slowly and then sighed leaning against her counter.

"Alright, second question", she replied. She leaned against the counter again, watching him. He seemed to mull over quite a few things in his head before actually deciding on what to ask. His eyes slowly met hers and for some reason she felt herself blushing.

"Why did you quit your job?" He asked. She looked away, subconsciously rubbing her arm and then shook her head.

"Next question", she mumbled. He stepped towards her and she flinched, he stopped in his movements.

"Alright. What happened so bad to you that find it so difficult to trust anyone? Surely anything that happened to you could just be pushed back. It is the past after all. Shouldn't you try to move"-he stopped as she had leaned close to him and slapped him harshly across the face.

"You know nothing of me. Who are you judge me on what I want to remember and keep in my life? That is none of your concern", she said. He was furious and also stunned, no woman had ever dared raise her hand to him. His jaw clenched and he grabbed her wrist, his eyes burning into hers. "I was merely asking a question", he hissed. She glared back, pulling her wrist away and then started opening the cans of soup. Her back was to him and he leaned against the opposite side of the counter.

"I don't remember any happy times. My mother and father wanted a boy...but they got me instead.  After I turned seven, they kicked me out of my room and made me live in the basement", she paused for a moment, her shoulders sagging in what seemed to be defeat. He seemed to feel like this was a touchy subject for her.

"One time...when I was eight, I brought home a B+ in math and my father...took me out to the back of the house...and you see, we had a few acres of land", she continued. She seemed lost for words.

"He hit me so hard with the belt I was a bleeding mess. My mother came home from the shopping and she said I deserved it for not studying hard enough", she paused again. Loki was listening to every word, hanging on to each moment she spoke. Her voice got so low it was just above a whisper.

"When I was ten...my father died and shortly after my mother remarried. He seemed really nice at first and my mother even got pregnant again. This time with a boy, I thought she would be so happy that she might leave me alone. She made me clean all the time...And my step-father he...", she trailed off. Her shoulders shook softly and Loki realised she was crying. Had she turned around, she would have seen the look of shock on the young Prince's face. Bethany wiped her eyes with her shoulder trying to continue.

"My mother denied he ever did anything to me...But he continued to do it for two more years until my Grandmother heard what I was happening. She told my mother that if she didn't want to raise me than to give me up. So she did", she whispered. Loki strode across the medium sized kitchen and clenched his hand as he reached out, flexing his hand to touch her shoulder lightly. She quivered and he rubbed his thumb firmly against her shoulder blade.

"I don't understand what I'm doing right now. Although, it seemed very human to do so", he murmured. She turned towards him so quickly he barely had time to register what was going on and she buried her head in his leather-clad chest. Her shoulders heaved as she sobbed and gripped the leather in her hands, he slowly wrapped his arms around her. He felt ashamed that he forced her to answer the question.

"I thoroughly apologize for making you feel this way. I should have let it go", he said quietly. Her sobs were coming slower and she was sniffling, he was sure she was done crying.

"I think you should go", she whispered. He sighed and let her go, walking to the front door. He hesitated and turned to look back at her, noticing the tears still sliding down her cheeks. He opened the door and walked out, walking down the stairs. Bethany slid down onto her buttocks on the floor, hugging her knees. She cried harder, not knowing what to do. 

 

Loki sighed, not having wanted to force her to open up that fast about her past. He ran his hand through his hair, walking into the apartment he had rented for a part time use. He locked the door and sat on his couch with his head in his hands.  _Goddammit, what is this girl doing to me? I shouldn't want to cheer her up. I shouldn't care so much!_ He growled in frustration, kicking his legs up onto the arm of the leather couch. He closed his eyes, his nostrils flaring out of anger. 

 


	2. When Fire meets Ice (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of the first part. I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please if anything offends you, I am terribly sorry! I did not intend to do so!

Loki had just fallen asleep when there was a banging on his door. His eyes flew open and he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stood up and walked over to the door, opening it.   
  
"Foster? What are you doing here?" He questioned. Jane was smiling hugely at him as she pushed passed him and let herself in. "What do you want?" He asked. Jane made herself comfortable on his couch and his face was neutral.   
  
"Well, a little birdie told me that you went to Bethany's house. The girl who lives a few apartments over from me. And now, a few apartments away from you. Why have you been seeing her? Has she caught your attention?" She asked smirking a bit. Loki rolled his eyes and assumed the seating of the recliner across from the couch.  
  
"She did not catch my eye. She was the young woman who was attacked two weeks ago", he answered. Jane perked up, smiling again.  
  
"Well, you still seem to have taken a liking to her. Why would you keep going to see her after two weeks?" Jane said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Well, she had a set of broken ribs, a broken finger and some bruising around her cheeks. It would take awhile to heal. I had to make sure it was done properly. Your stupid doctors here barely know anything about how to help someone get better. It's pathetic", he rumbled. Jane rolled her eyes.  
  
"I can see through you, Loki. You like her....Ask her out", Jane replied. Loki looked away.  
  
"No. I will do nothing of the sort", he said smoothly. His eyes moved to the clock on his microwave and he stood, walking to the door.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be. You should go home", he said. Jane gave him an irritated look and in return he gave her a cold one. "By the way Loki, where has Thor been?" She questioned. He shrugged, opening the door.   
  
"He is probably busy with his other duties, I would not look too much into it", he said quietly. Jane stood then and walked out of the door, heading back to her apartment. Loki closed and locked his door, walking down the hall and to the left entryway to Bethany's apartment. He knocked three times and then stepped back waiting for a response. Bethany answered the door in a simple blouse and shorts, looking up to meet Loki's gaze.  
  
"Loki, what are you doing here?" She asked. He shrugged, walking in and she stepped back.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" He questioned turning to look at her. She shook her head, closing the door.  
  
"No, I'm not going anywhere", she said. He blinked slowly, lifting his chin a bit.  
  
"About last night, I'm sorry for upsetting you", he said a bit mockingly. She frowned, her smile fading. . "You don't have to apologize, not if it's too hard for you", she replied. He sighed, smoothing his hair back. She made him feel so uncomfortable, so unintelligent.   
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried or tried to force you to tell me anything. It was wrong of me to do so and I apologize", he said slowly through clenched teeth. Her eyes shifted downwards and he gripped her chin his hand, tilting it back up.  
  
"Why do you look down so often?" He inquired. Her eyes held his intense gaze.  
  
"I was taught that it was a sign of respect", she said softly. He scoffed.  
  
"A sign of respect? It is no more than a dog avoiding your gaze when he is punished for doing something wrong. Do you think you yourself are lower than a dog?" He barked. She flinched a bit and he was quite surprised by her answer.  
  
"I am no lower than a dog than I am to you. You are a prince, I am a mortal. In your eyes, I'm nothing more than a dog. Or rather, I think dogs are far more respected than I", she answered. He slowly reached his hand out and took her hand in his, pulling her into an embrace. He rested his head against the top of hers.  
  
"I am not usually so gentle, given what you've been through you deserve nothing more than to be treated better than an animal regardless of status", he said quietly. She stiffened in his arms, never use to anyone talking to her so kindly. She felt a small smile cross her face as she slowly wound her arms around his slim waist. He didn't know why he did it, or what drove him to do it; with lightning speed he tilted her head to his and kissed her fiercely. She stepped away from him, the look of hurt on her face was enough to make him regret what he had done. He had shown vulnerability, weakness. He grit his teeth together, side-stepping her and just as he was about to walk out of the door he heard the faintest of whispers.  
  
"Please don't leave", she said. He turned to gaze at her. His hands were clenched at his side in frustration as she slowly walked over to him and took his hand in hers, her eyes looking into his. His hands relaxed seeing that look upon her face.  
  
"I should take my leave. All I ever seem to do is make you cry and angry", he replied. He noticed she was about to look down, but then she steadied her gaze.  
  
"Please stay?" She asked. He sighed.   
  
"I do not understand what you want from me, girl. That look of hurt did not escape my gaze after what I did. Why are you so forgiving?" He said, sounding petulant. She shrugged as she moved to her living room and sat on her couch, one leg crossed over the other. He slowly followed her, sitting across from her in the stuffed, leather armchair.  
  
"It is in my nature, where hatred and anger are not", she said. His lip twitched in amusement.  
  
"You speak so eloquently, Bethany. Pray tell", he said comfortably, crossing one of his legs as well. She leaned back, seeming to get comfortable as well.   
"I have no understanding of why I speak the way I do, but it seems easier to understand", she paused for a moment. He watched her eyes, the way she blinked was soft and deliberate.   
  
"Or perhaps you were asking why I do not get angry or have hateful intentions?" She countered. He grinned suddenly, he liked this game. It was the game of cat and mouse.   
  
"I suppose one could say that is indeed what I was asking. If you'd rather not give me a solid answer, I thoroughly understand",he said smoothly. Her eyebrow arched up and he saw the corner of her mouth twitch.   
  
"I had so much anger directed towards me with hatred as well that I see no point in being the same way. I dare say that I will get my point across without any ounce of venom", she said. He stood then, sitting next to her on the couch. He was intoxicated by the way she spoke, breathed. Everything about her drew him in and he loved and hated it at the same time. Just when he thinks she's going to go in one direction, she does the complete opposite and leaves him actually quite baffled. He saw her swallow and he offered her a small smile. She gave him one in return and a dimple showed in her right cheek, which also made a scar on her chin more prominent. He reached out with his finger and touched it gingerly so he did not frighten her. Her cheeks flushed and he indulged in the colour of it.

"How did you receive this?" He asked quietly. He had an inkling of how and whom gave this darling girl a mark to remember them by. She looked at her hands slowly, and then her eyes flitted back to his.

"My step father", she said. He ground his teeth together. So much hurt, so much pain. He didn't understand how someone could hurt her. She seemed so kind and gentle. He sat back, leaning against the arm of the couch. She did the same on the opposite side. 

"I've an idea. Something to ease your mind off of this topic", he started. She looked at him, a smile gracing her lips.

"Oh? And that is?" She said. He smirked, loving that she was walking directly where he lead her. 

"I will answer any question you give me if you will answer any question I offer", he said smoothly. She bit her lip, thinking it over in her head. Her lips parted and he wondered if he would be able to get away with stealing another kiss. He thought better of it and looked at her when she spoke. 

"Will you answer honestly?" She said. He smiled, reaching for her wrist. Her pulse was beating rapidly, it did not go unnoticed by him. His smirk widened and her pulse quickened under his light grasp. He let go, leaning back again. 

"Clever girl. Yes, as long as in turn, you answer just as honestly", he replied. She nodded and seemed to get comfortable on the couch. She linked her fingers together and let them lay in her lap. 

"Well  _Bethany_ , I will give you the honour of going first", he practically purred.  _  
_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Eight months, eight whole months since she had met The God of Mischief himself. Sometime during their long conversations and teasing, she fell for him. Oh and she fell for him hard, head first. She didn't know how to classify their relationship. To the outsiders, they looked catty and aggressive, but to them, it was friendly banter with thick, sexual tension. Not that either of them had acted upon it. She didn't know if they would ever end up being anything else, but she could handle just being friends, right? She was snapped from her reverie when Loki's voice spoke up. 

"Bethany, can you change the channel? That talking sea sponge show is ridiculously vapid", he said derisively. She rolled her eyes and flipped through the channel and stopped on some chick flick about the guy not really knowing who the "real her" was and how she would show him. She sighed softly, pushing her hair back from her eyes. Little did she know that the Trickster God was watching her every motion. It had been eight months that he had known this little, darling creature. He could be himself with her without being judged or picked on. He could confide his feelings in her and she in him. She was his eternal sunshine in the demonic descent of darkness that plagued his every thought and dream. _Such an interesting thing for a mere mortal as she to bring a God to his knees. Metaphorically speaking of course_ he thought to himself. He was brought from his thoughts when he heard her soft voice. 

"Loki"? She inquired. He turned his emerald green orbs to hers.

"What is it, Bethany?" He answered. She looked down then, her face turning a soft shade of pink.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked. He nodded once, completely baffled as to where this was going. He shifted to face her and she seemed to be taking a deep breath. 

"Oh darling, it is so unlike you to have no words", he chuckled. She glared at him playfully and slapped his arm, her cheeks darkening. 

"Shut up. This is hard for me, alright?" She said. He shrugged and smiled, watching her. She continued looking down until she seemed to pluck up enough courage to speak to him. Her eyes locked with his. 

"I cannot give you pretty words sprinkled with glitter and empty promise I do not intend to keep. However, my heart is what I offer to you as that is all I own and can give up for sure", she said quietly. He stared at her, his mouth dry. 

"Did I hear you correctly?" He said after another moment's pause. She looked down, fiddling with her T-shirt. She nodded and glanced up at him, her breathing heavy. He placed his hand on hers, the fidgeting stopping instantly. She was looking down again and he huffed, making her look up as he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on upon her soft, pink lips. She made a sort of strangled noise and pulled away, Loki trying his hardest not to laugh. 

"Bethany, sweet, caring, dense Bethany", he clucked. She glowered at him, playfully he knew naught. He shook his head, catching her chin in his hand and pressed his forehead to hers. 

"I accept your heart and in return I give you mine", he said quietly. She blushed, feeling tears well up in her eyes. They slowly slid down her face, warm and slow and he pressed his lips to them lightly. She looked up and was surprised to see his eyes closed, but his cheeks damp from his own tears. She ran her thumb over them lightly, smiling when his eyes opened to see hers. 

They smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you thoroughly enjoyed it; I know I enjoyed writing it just as much.


End file.
